Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion: HD Renovation
is a port of the first game created by [[Message Wall:AMGSheena|'AMGSheena']] and StealthyMoose in the Unity engine. Akuma Kira, the developer who made the original game has done several art updates for the port. The object of the game is to make it through 1000 rooms of jump scares created by Spooky. Summary "Can you survive 1000 rooms of cute terror? Or will you break once the cuteness starts to fade off and you're running for your life from the unspeakable hideous beings that shake and writhe in bowels of this house? They wait for you, they wait and hunger for meeting you." Story "For as long as you can remember, legends have been told about the derelict mansion upon the hill that casts a blanket of darkness over the town. The history of the house itself is virtually unknown, and even the town's oldest residents cannot remember the mansion's origin. Being an avid history enthusiast, you embark up the mountain to visit the manor. Hoping to shed some light on the backstory of this crumbling fortress of darkness." Gameplay The game is very simplistic in controls, the player moves by pressing the WASD keys, turns by using the mouse, presses SHIFT to run, and the SPACE bar to open doors and read notes. Further along in the game, the player acquires an axe which can be used by left clicking. The player has a health bar and stamina bar located in the top left corner of the screen. On the right hand corner, there is a room counter. The player moves through the house, consisting mostly of randomly generated rooms. There are a few instances, however, where a room is scripted for the purposes of introducing a new Specimen or representing a certain milestone in the player`s journey. For the first 50 rooms, the only real threat is Specimen 1, which is a cardboard cutout jump scare. Notes are also scattered about the rooms, each providing a key part of the story. Starting at room 50, the player has a chance to randomly enter the "endless hallway" room, which, if they proceed down the endless hallway, will ultimately meet their fate at the hands of Specimen 9. At room 60, the player meets the first hostile specimen, Specimen 2, and the chase begins. Chases can vary in length, and each Specimen has their own unique theme and powers. The player can be attacked and ultimately die, with most specimens having a unique death animation. For the first 300 rooms, every 50 rooms provide the player with a save point, so if they do die, they can restart the game from the save point. From there, the save points are from every 100 rooms, until they get to Room 1000. Changes from Original * The HUD (Health, stamina and room counter) no longer gets covered by on-screen images or any overlays (such as the static from Specimen 8, the fog from specimen 5, and flickering images). * Many of the specimens' entry chases are more dynamic; they no longer just "pop" into existence at the start of their first chase. * There are a number of new rooms and layouts, mainly multi-layer rooms that change elevations up and down, as opposed to the all flat rooms of the original. * The player can no longer swing the Axe or the Sword if they don't have enough stamina. They also cannot swing it as fast as before. * The sprinting mechanic has been overhauled. Simply pressing the sprint key no longer depletes a chunk of the player's stamina, and the player no longer gets stuck on corners while sprinting. In return, the sprinting speed has been lowered. * Many specimens' move speeds were naturally increased with the move to the new engine. * Solid specimens do not walk/fly through walls anymore. Also, specimens no longer walk through abysses and holes. ** However, specimens capable of passing through walls (i.e Specimen 4, because it's a ghost) still do it, and flying specimens still fly through abysses/holes. * Most of the specimens and objects now have fully 3D models, instead of the pseudo-3D sprites they had in the original. Also, any Specimens with walking animations are now smoother. * The title and options screens are far more dynamic and fluid, and offer more options. ** The resolution can now be adjusted. ** There is an option to disable both specimens and jump scares (i.e. Specimen 1 and Specimen 2 through Specimen 13). ** The Field of View can be adjusted. ** The controls can be manually remapped for both keyboard, mouse, and game pads. * Karamari Hospital can now be selected from the title screen, instead of having to launch a different exe file. It is also packaged with the game, instead of being optional DLC. * The "Load Game" option now shows all saved games (Story Mode, Karamari Hospital, and Endless Mode), along with stats for each one, such as the number of saves, loads, the room number, and the number of deaths (not applicable to Endless Mode, as the file is deleted upon death). This does not apply to Karamari Hospital; it only says "Keep exploring..." * This version of the game features Steam Achievements, Trading Cards, and Steam Leaderboards. * The game is compatible with HTC Vive, Oculus Rift and OpenVR. * Though it is not yet implemented, this version will have a Build-your-own mansion. feature, presumably with Steam Workshop compatibility. * There are physics in the game. For example, when a Specimen hits down a door, it will fall clean off its hinges, instead of just being pushed abruptly to the side. * The game runs on the Unity engine as opposed to the original, which was built with GameMaker. ** This means the game is fully 3D, instead of only the graphics being rendered as 3D. ** This also means the game was coded from scratch. Trivia *This game is scheduled to come out on the Xbox Onehttps://twitter.com/AlbinoMooseLLC/status/905936300070588418 and The PlayStation 4https://twitter.com/AlbinoMooseLLC/status/905961404833959940 some time soon. *Ports of the game are also planned for Linux. *As of The Halloween Update, Discord integration has been added. If the player lets Discord show what game they are playing, the gameplay mode, current room number, and the texture of the wall will be displayed. References Category:Games